Some prior systems broadcast messages to alert users to information (e.g., for example, news updates). The broadcast messages, alerts, or other notifications include individual packets of information sent to users. These systems broadcast the messages by sequentially sending individually addressed messages (e.g., multiple messages to one addressed user, or multiple instances of one message to several addressed users). That is, the alerts are sent one by one using multiple packets even though the same information is sent to multiple users. In such systems, an individual alert is sent for each recipient. Other systems only accommodate up to twenty recipients per message. However, these systems require the content provider to explicitly address each of the recipients.
Some systems use an electronic mail alias to distribute a single electronic mail message to multiple recipients. However, such a system is dependent on and limited to the electronic mail transport medium. Existing systems fail to use a plurality of transport mediums.
Accordingly, a system for distributing notifications to multiple recipients via a broadcast list is desired to address one or more of these and other disadvantages.